


[115]无证驾驶一发

by Kornblume



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 存档。





	[115]无证驾驶一发

 

 

 

男孩被人绑着双手蒙着眼睛推进房间里，为了方便“接待”客人，他们只给他穿了一件刚遮住大腿三分之一的薄衫。男男女女寻欢作乐的声音和房间内诡异的香薰混在一起，不断冲击着男孩的听觉与嗅觉——他的嘴被布条勒住，这是免得他情绪激动时的声音过于刺耳或者咬伤客人。他又被身后的男人推了一把，对方用威胁的声音催促他快点进去，于是男孩尽管不情不愿，也只能踏在柔软华美的地毯上，光着脚，小心翼翼地被推搡至众人面前。

刺耳的笑声与交谈声因为他的到来似乎暂时停止一瞬，然后遮蔽他视线的布条被拿下，露出一双绿宝石色的眼。男孩的眼眶略微发红，像是才经过眼泪洗礼，眼角还有一点擦伤的痕迹，但这并不影响他的美貌，反而使人怜惜起他的模样——当然，不仅仅是怜惜。男孩大概十六七岁的模样，身体尚未发育成熟，青涩的躯体线条昭示着他还在自青少年走向成人的路途中；他的皮肤白皙，在室内暖色的灯光下显得分外诱人，四肢修长如刀削后的精细雕刻，即便他现在看起来比较羸弱，自他行走的姿态中仍然能看出他应是出身于教养严格的家庭。

他背后的男人对面前的客人们露出谄媚的笑容：“尊敬的先生们，请容许我向诸位展示这只新来的小鸟。”男人绕着少年走了两圈，“他是贵族家庭出身，教养良好；而他可怜的命运迫使他来到这儿，向诸位好先生们请求怜悯……我敢发誓，在今天之前，绝对没有人碰过他一根头发，所以，如果哪位先生愿意可怜可怜这个漂亮的孩子，我相信今晚你们一定会过得非常愉快。”

男人们闻言，爆发出一阵下流的笑声，他们怀中的温香软玉也跟着笑起来，这些笑声显然是对少年的侮辱，而他只能用那双绿眼睛看着他们，竭力隐藏愤怒和杀意。

“贵族家的小孩，会用剑吧？”有个穿军装的男人戏谑道，“万一伤到我们怎么办？”

“请您放心，”努力推销男孩的男人脸上的粉底已被冷汗冲刷得非常惨淡，他仍然笑嘻嘻地说，“他已经三天没吃东西了，不会有什么力气的。”

那些穿着军装的男人讥诮的笑声不断，摆了摆手仿佛要把他们赶出去。就在此时，一直坐在角落里的一名军官站起身来：“好了，闹剧到此为止。”

他大概二十五岁左右，没有穿军装外套，及肩的蓝色头发懒散地绑在一起，让他看上去有几分困顿的意味——他是这帮寻欢作乐的军人中唯一一个没有女人陪伴的。其他人见他开口后，纷纷坐直了身体，松开方才还停留在女人大腿或胸脯上的手，规规矩矩放在自己腿上。

年轻的军官俯身拾起矮几上的一杯酒，在这片突然的沉默中喝了几口。“你们可以回去了。我在这儿睡一晚。”

“是，长官。”之前不可一世的男人们态度变得恭敬无比，他们起身对男人敬礼后从房间内鱼贯而出，剩下的陪酒女们互相看了看，也识趣地离开，只留下那个少年，和带他前来的男人。

“还愣着做什么？没听见我的话吗？”军官转过头来，锐利的目光刺得男人直哆嗦。他唯唯诺诺道：“好、好的阁下，我这就走。”他说着拉过男孩，又听对方再度开口：“那个男孩留下。”

“哎呀！”男人还没来得及惊讶，就被军官丢了一袋金币到怀里，他可能是想感激，又可能想大笑，总之，在这瞬间，他的表情滑稽非常。男人恭敬地道着谢，飞也似的从这儿逃走，还不忘带上房门祝他们有个美好的夜晚。

空气一时陷入寂静。

少年站在原地，仿佛是倔强地仰着头，绿色的眼睛透过玻璃窗，注视着外面伪饰太平的灯火，还有远处被烧红的天际。

军官向他走来，目光倒没有在他身上多做停留，他拉起男孩的手，替他解开束缚双手的绳索，然后又解开那根勒住他唇舌的布条。“吃点东西。”

他的口吻是命令式的，大约是在军队待久了，一时半会儿改不过来。

男孩闻言，不禁抬眼看了看他。

“我可没心情看你饿死在这儿。”军官悠闲地坐回沙发上，捡了个舒服的姿势躺下。“如果你不吃，那就更不可能逃出去了。”

也许是见对方如此“好心”，又或许是因为太过饥饿，男孩沉默片刻后端正地跪坐在矮几旁，动作飞快但意外优雅地吃起食物来。

军官似乎颇感兴趣地看着他进食，然后又开口道：“你叫什么名字？”

男孩警惕地放下酒杯，瞪着他。

“放心，我不会把你的人头送到军部的。”军官笑了笑，“你的眼神很不错，像个优秀的剑士。我叫让勒努。”

男孩低下头，半晌后，他才仿若下定决定一般轻声回答道：“阿代尔斐尔。”

阿代尔斐尔。让勒努在脑海里搜索了一遍国内主要贵族家庭继承人的名字，但凡子爵以上的家庭，似乎都没有。刚才的龟公说这孩子是为生活所迫，看来应该是某个小贵族家里的男孩了。让勒努忽然觉得有点可惜，如果军部没有发动政变，面前这个孩子再过一年就能前往皇宫成为骑士了吧？但小贵族家的孩子，稍稍动些手脚拉入军队也不是不行……他正在思考间，忽然面上投下一道阴影，让勒努望向男孩，有点困惑：“怎么？要是困了，你就去睡吧。”

出乎他意料的是，这个名叫阿代尔斐尔的男孩居然动手脱掉了他自己的衣服。

让勒努惊得坐起身来：“真的？我可没想跟你上床。”

“是觉得我不够格吗？”阿代尔斐尔的身体在让勒努眼前一览无余。他主动坐在让勒努腿上，手臂攀上男人的肩膀，在他耳边轻轻吐息，“或者说，您更喜欢女人？”

“听着，我是欣赏你。”让勒努侧了侧头，试图躲开鼻尖下那抹沐浴后的芬芳。“我跟那些人的想法不一样。”

他似乎听见少年笑了笑。那笑声有些悲凉，又有些恶毒：“既然想法不一样，为什么要到这里来？为什么要选择我？你们都是一样的，别装正人君子。”

让勒努知道他大概是喝了点酒，又被处境所迫，所以在无知无畏地发泄。但他被阿代尔斐尔的语言所激怒，心里那点因同情克制的邪火又被勾了起来，于是他抓住少年的手，凶狠地把他压在身下：“你恐怕不知道自己在说什么。”

“我当然知道。你们这帮野兽，军部的狗——”

他的话语被湮没在蛮横的亲吻中。要对付一个尚且没有什么力气的孩子，对让勒努来说简直绰绰有余。他不费吹灰之力地侵入阿代尔斐尔的口中，少年的口腔里还存有葡萄酒的余香，柔软的舌头被他挑逗吮吸，对方一时连反击都做不出，只能被他压制在怀中，身体奋力挣扎却是徒劳无功，连同喉咙里也只能发出可怜的呜咽。

让勒努忽而又有点心软，他松开桎梏，面色严厉地看着阿代尔斐尔：“我再问你一次，你是要继续这样，还是乖乖认错？”

阿代尔斐尔面色一片潮红，他拼命地吐息几次，然后挑衅般地对上让勒努的视线，讽刺地呸了一声。

这家伙必须得长点记性。让勒努眸色一沉，直接将少年扛在肩上，然后把他丢在了房间内那张柔软的羽毛床上。他俯下身去把阿代尔斐尔的双手用皮带绑在一起，系紧了拉过对方头顶，再绑在床柱上。然后他从床头暗格里拿出一瓶精油，拔掉瓶塞，把内容物倒在阿代尔斐尔的腹部，居高临下地睥睨着面色惊惶的男孩，说：“这可是你自找的。”

滑腻的液体润湿肌肤，又在男人手掌的引导下往臀缝间流去。让勒努的手指插入之后，阿代尔斐尔仿佛吃痛地闷哼了一声，继而死死咬住下唇瞪着他。“好戏才开始，你可要好好看着。”让勒努抬起少年的一条腿，让对方的私处更加明显地暴露在眼前，他的手指在里面触碰、抽插，引起身下这具稚嫩的躯体一阵颤抖。“舒服吗？”他似笑非笑地问阿代尔斐尔，不过很自然的是，他并不希望对方能回答。倔强的男孩表情松动些许，眼眸逐渐蒙上朦胧的迷雾，但他仍是努力忍耐克制着，不想就此认输。

不得不说，让勒努非常喜欢他这个模样。但更刺激的事还在后头呢。他把自己的性器露出的瞬间，阿代尔斐尔眼中掠过一抹惊惧之色，紧跟着他剧烈挣扎起来：“不……不行！”

“这里可不是你说了算，我的小王子。”让勒努托高他的腰身，压住他的身体，轻声笑着说出这句仿佛调情一般的话，然后将自己的性器一点一点推入阿代尔斐尔体内。即便是经过充分润滑，那里也并不是最佳的接纳之处，加上阿代尔斐尔的身体还处于未发育完全的阶段，这使得他们俩都在这过程中焦躁又痛苦。阿代尔斐尔终于张大了嘴巴，眼角泛起红色，生理刺激造成的泪水从他眼眶中滚落，他在哭喊。虽然那嗓音沙哑又低微，让勒努仍然能判断出他在哭喊。于是他俯身亲吻少年的眉眼，安抚他的痛楚：“好了，快结束了，你做得很好。”

当阿代尔斐尔完全接纳他之后，让勒努试着动了动腰，阿代尔斐尔已然说不出话来，他的脚趾把床单抓扯得凄惨无比，他的脸埋在手臂内侧试图遮掩哭泣。都到了这一步，让勒努的欲望早就被完全激发，说要退却完全就是不可能的事。他想阿代尔斐尔大概会恨自己，但那又怎样？原始冲动本来就容易压过理智，更何况他从阿代尔斐尔被带进这间房间里开始，就已经注意到了他。少年那么美好的模样，在那瞬间使他怦然心动。

交合的声音在房间里回响，伴随着羽床摇晃发出的嘎吱声，令人面红耳赤。阿代尔斐尔的胸膛随着让勒努的动作激烈起伏，挺立的乳首勾引着后者低下头去用牙齿或轻或重地爱抚。少年还未经历过战场的残酷，养尊处优的身体比让勒努过去抱过的女人还要美好，大腿内侧的皮肤被他的手掌掐出指印，又被体液润泽，情色又多加几分。他火热的内部紧紧纠缠着让勒努的性器，终于，在这片淫糜的场景中，阿代尔斐尔叫出了声。他用被让勒努撞击得支离破碎的声音，带着哭腔乞求他的温柔，然而这份示弱换来的是男人更加凶猛的侵犯，最后他的乞求变成了黏腻的呻吟，又变成无声的喘息，直到他达到高潮，他的嗓音才又动人起来。让勒努在第一次结束后解开了绑住他的皮带，把他抱起来坐在自己身体上，阿代尔斐尔的双臂只能拥抱着他，在他健实的背脊上留下一道道抓痕。

他在让勒努耳边啜泣着说着什么，让勒努听了许久才听清楚他反复请求的那句话：

——弄坏我吧，求你了。

让勒努的心脏像被女巫干枯的手指揪紧，他捏住少年的下巴，紧密却温柔地吻他，他忽然很想让阿代尔斐尔知道自己那份刚诞生不就便深深扎根的爱慕，他想让阿代尔斐尔知道，只因为此，他可以成为阿代尔斐尔的依靠，他可以等到他与自己并肩而行。

然后他的爱意在今夜用身体倾诉而出。

 

阿代尔斐尔再度醒来时已经不在那个妓院里了。

他躺在一个简单、整洁又舒适的房间的床上，床单和被套有着朴实的皂角清香。

他正在疑惑时有人敲了敲门，阿代尔斐尔缩紧身体，却因牵动某个隐私部位而把眉眼皱成一团。

来人打开门进来，径直走到床边，把手里的东西放在床头柜上后，拉过椅子坐下。

阿代尔斐尔看着他，略微有点吃惊。

“从今天起你就是我的警卫员了。”让勒努的眼眸注视着他，那里面的神色温柔而真诚。“你的军装稍后会送过来……不得不说，把你弄进来还是费了点力气。”

阿代尔斐尔怔怔地看着他，好久才哑着嗓子问出一句：“为什么？”

“我也不清楚。”让勒努偏过头，笑起来，“也许，因为我很喜欢你吧。很高兴认识你，阿代尔斐尔，我是让勒努。现在起，你大概得叫我……上尉阁下了。”

 

 *

如让勒努所期待那样，阿代尔斐尔不仅是名优秀的贵族剑士，也是名优秀的军人。他对战斗有着天生的敏感性和精确性，几乎像是为此而生。让勒努最初把他留在身边只是为了给阿代尔斐尔提供平台和机会，于是接下来的时间里，那个瘦弱的少年便迅速地成长，并在枪林弹雨中抓住了功勋与荣誉。他们在刚开始的那段时间里还保留着类似床伴的关系，后来战事变动，让勒努明白自己不得不暂时放手，如果他希冀与阿代尔斐尔并肩，那就得给对方足够的空间去飞翔。

然后他们暂别了。

其间让勒努收到过关于阿代尔斐尔的消息，多数都是他晋升的好事，随着战况加剧，他们的联络一度中断，让勒努得到的最新消息是对方已经升为一级准尉了，还没高兴太久他就在一场战役中被炮弹炸了头——确切来说，那颗炮弹在他们临时指挥部旁边爆炸，让勒努被掩埋在爆炸后的废墟里，飞溅的碎屑把他的脸弄得全是血，根本看不清五官。也幸亏他还活着，会动弹手指会喘气，战友们把他从那里面挖出来运下战场，他就浑浑噩噩地在昏迷中去到了后方医院。

在他冗长的昏迷时间里，他一度有种自己已经死亡的错觉，并隐隐在脑海中想，没能见到阿代尔斐尔实在是太遗憾了。

可当他从专属的病房里醒来，好不容易适应了惨白的天花板和刺眼的光线后，让勒努看见阿代尔斐尔坐在他的床边，那张脸虽然还有些稚气，但已经显出青年的英俊来。让勒努觉得自己应该对他笑一笑，然而他发觉自己右眼一片黑暗，顿时又别过脸去：“唉，倒霉的让勒努，从今往后只能用一只眼睛欣赏阿代尔斐尔的美丽了。”

“一只眼睛还不够看吗？”阿代尔斐尔似乎觉得好笑。“他们说那颗炮弹在你身边爆炸，我差点以为会看到你的尸块。”

他说后面这句话时虽然语气讽刺，但让勒努听得出他声音里的些微颤抖。

“行行好吧我亲爱的小王子。”让勒努喜欢叫他“小王子”，阿代尔斐尔长得就像他看过的童话书里那些漂亮的王子一样，“你好看得我两只眼睛都嫌看不过来呢。”

阿代尔斐尔没有理会他的调侃，他一言不发握住让勒努的手，垂下眼睛，安静的模样像是艺术家油画里沉默的天使。

让勒努忽然心底有些莫名的触动。他静静地说：“你会责怪我吗？把你带到这里来。”

“别傻了，”阿代尔斐尔将让勒努的手贴上自己的脸颊，亲吻他的掌心，“过去的阿代尔斐尔已经死了。是你救了我。”

要不是这会儿让勒努浑身麻木使不出力气，他一定会跳起来把对方紧紧抱在怀里，然后拼了命地吻他，爱抚他，让他在自己身下露出情动的模样，再以甜腻的声音呼唤着自己的名字……

阿代尔斐尔仿佛从让勒努灼热的目光中读懂了什么，他眨了眨眼，露出一个恶作剧般的笑容：“真是可惜。”

让勒努点点头：“太可惜了。”

青年用手指撩起一边柔软的金橘色发丝，绿眸里闪烁着某种诡异的情绪：“那还是不要浪费时间了。”

他起身走到病房门前，让勒努以为他要走，没想到阿代尔斐尔却是反锁了门。

“阿代尔……”让勒努有种不祥的预感。

“我在呢，尊敬的……少校阁下。”阿代尔斐尔说这话时已经把百叶窗拉下，病房里光线瞬间黯淡，让勒努只看得到青年高挑的身影。阿代尔斐尔悠闲地脱下军装外套，将衬衫扣子解开至胸口，然后慢慢地坐到病床上，俯下身伸出舌尖，轻柔地扫过让勒努的唇瓣。

“你不会是想……”让勒努发誓，他绝对没有教过阿代尔斐尔这样的举动，更没有期待这样的举动会在这样的情况下出现。

“我想怎样？”阿代尔斐尔在他颈项间温热地吐息，被他用嘴唇轻触的皮肤仿佛着了火，一路燃烧蹿到指尖。

让勒努听见青年那美好的嗓音发出戏弄的笑声：“放心，我会小心的，毕竟你是伤员。”

接着，他将覆盖在让勒努身体上的薄被推至一旁，手指从让勒努的胸口滑下，直至触碰到尚未完全苏醒的，属于让勒努的“东西”。让勒努不确定自己的眼神里有多少紧张，有多少惊恐，他感觉阿代尔斐尔的行为已经远超出自己的预料范围。

“让勒努。”阿代尔斐尔笑意不减，“你硬了。”

太可怕了，真是太可怕了！让勒努头皮发麻，正想说点什么，阿代尔斐尔已经把他的内裤拉下，望着那个深色的物件，再俯低了身体。

温软湿热的口腔含住让勒努性器的瞬间，他差点叫出声来。阿代尔斐尔的舌头轻巧灵活地舔弄着顶部，让勒努甚至能感受到对方的舌苔摩擦过那上面的脉络，接着他用手指扶住了它，侧过脸去舔吻根部以及底部的囊袋。让勒努的呼吸急促几分，他往身下望去，正好对上阿代尔斐尔的目光，那种充满情欲意味的眼神使得他生理的反应又加剧不少，他的性器已然勃起，然而此时他受伤的躯体还不能充分给予对方一次完整的性爱。阿代尔斐尔似乎很得意地轻笑两声，然后从让勒努阴茎的顶端开始吞入口中。不过让勒努的尺寸似乎并非能让他整个吞入的程度，阿代尔斐尔一口气抵入喉咙口的位置，已经比较勉强，再深入下去只会弄巧成拙了。于是他就着这样的程度，开始模拟交合的动作，让勒努的性器在他口中进出着，青年的脸色也逐渐泛起绯红，并由这样的亲密举动中时不时地发出诱人的音节，仿佛非常地自得其乐，哪管让勒努心中苦闷。他们在过去的情事中都很少有此类行为，即便是有，也是让勒努主动居多，而今天换成阿代尔斐尔为让勒努服务，后者心里那点惊惧早已烟消云散，取而代之的是疯狂燃烧起来的火焰和抓心挠肺的焦躁。

但认真来说这一过程没有持续太久，让勒努快疯狂的时候阿代尔斐尔帮助他释放了欲望，然后他撑起身体，眼神挑衅地对上让勒努的视线，明目张胆地把让勒努射出的精液吞了下去。

“你会后悔的。”让勒努躺在病床上，汗水几乎把床单浸透了。

阿代尔斐尔一边帮他清理一边洋洋自得：“那我倒是很期待。”

让勒努这瞬间重新思考起了自己对于阿代尔斐尔的定位。他应该是个小恶魔。对，他就是！

 

前方的炮火暂且停息时，让勒努终于摆脱了消毒水味的病房，消毒水味的病人餐，还有消毒水味的护士长。他回到家中，第一件事就是把刚要出门的阿代尔斐尔抱起来，动作飞快地上楼回房间。

“你疯了吗！放我下来，我还得去军部出席一个会议——”阿代尔斐尔推拒挣扎，“你想让我被那帮老头臭骂吗！”

“嘘——”让勒努把他抵在门上，顺手锁了房门，抬起阿代尔斐尔脸，“所以我们不能浪费时间。”

“等等，我回来你再……”阿代尔斐尔还想讨价还价，让勒努已经抓着他的肩膀让他转过身去背对自己，然后麻利地除掉衣物的阻碍，从上衣口袋里拿出刚买的润滑液，旋开瓶盖后把液体涂满自己即将进入阿代尔斐尔体内的那根东西，再掐着阿代尔斐尔的腰插了进去。他听见阿代尔斐尔咬牙切齿地低声骂了句脏话，克制住想笑的冲动，让勒努毫不迟疑地在他体内冲撞起来。阿代尔斐尔的身体几乎就在瞬间柔软，他双腿发颤，只好用手抵着门，而另一方面让勒努故意消磨他的耐心，就是不给他一个痛快，眼看时间所剩无多，阿代尔斐尔索性咬咬牙，主动去贴合让勒努的动作。见阿代尔斐尔如此心急，让勒努也知道不能再继续没轻没重地玩闹下去，军令可不是儿戏，于是呼吸粗重几分，朝这具他熟悉得不能再熟悉的身体内给予更多。阿代尔斐尔终是发出了令他满意的呻吟，然后他努力侧过头来，眼神迷离而渴求地看着让勒努：“快……快让我……”

让勒努俯下身去亲吻他的脖子，笑着说：“自己射给我看。”

“……让勒努！”阿代尔斐尔拔高了声音，大概一半是气一半是羞耻，“别闹了！”

“当初你在病房里可没有那么好心，我那天快被你捉弄死了。”让勒努说着，身下的动作愈发凶猛，“射给我看，不准用手。”

“你……啊！”阿代尔斐尔赶紧咬住了嘴唇，免得那一连串淫荡的声音从他口中逸泄而出——楼下还有管家和仆人在，要是叫得太大声恐怕他都没脸从房间里出去。

“快呀，我亲爱的小王子，时间不多了。”让勒努轻咬着阿代尔斐尔的耳廓，刻意说得暧昧而模糊。

于是在他这种“恶劣”的逼迫中，阿代尔斐尔激烈地喘息着射了精，精液溅在门上，足够使阿代尔斐尔为此羞耻一年了。让勒努见他好一会儿都只顾着喘气，怀疑他是不是被自己欺负得流泪了，便讨好地从背后抱住恋人：“阿代尔？你还好吗？”

令他万万没想到的是，他还没在这份温存里多缠绵一秒，阿代尔斐尔就已经凶狠地转过身来把他推得一个踉跄坐倒在地。让勒努一时有些发愣，只见阿代尔斐尔用那双情潮还未彻底消退的绿眼睛狠狠剜了自己一眼，然后抓起地上散落的衣物冲进浴室，两分钟后又衣冠整洁地出现。他径直走到门口，看都不看还呆坐在地上的少校阁下，拉开门，一阵风似的走了出去。

让勒努木然好一阵，突然捶着地板，再也忍不住，毫无顾忌地大笑起来。

他的小王子，他的阿代尔斐尔，实在是——太可爱了。

 

【END】

 


End file.
